Week 3 Imperial Guard 2000 List
=Steel Legion 2000 Week 3 (2000pts)= No Force Org Slot (80pts) *Enginseer (80pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p35) Awaken the Machine, Blessings of the Omnissiah, Independent Character Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades, Laspistol, Power Armour, Power Axe, Servo-arm **4x Servitor w/ Servo-arm (40pts) Mindlock 4x Carapace Armour, 4x Servo-arm HQ (632pts) *Company Command Squad (247pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p30) Camo Gear for Veterans (6pts), Carapace Armour (6pts) **Colour Sergeant Kell (75pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p56) Listen Up, Maggots!, Look Out - Arghh!, Sworn Protector Carapace Armour, Frag Grenades, Laspistol, Power Fist, Power Sword, Regimental Standard **Lord Castellan Creed (80pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p56) Supreme Commander, Tactical Genius, Voice of Command Carapace Armour, Frag Grenades, 2x Hot-shot Laspistol, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!), Refractor Field, Warlord (*) **Master of Ordnance (20pts) Artillery Bombardment (*), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **3x Veteran w/ Lasgun 3x Frag Grenades, 3x Lasgun *Tank Commander (385pts) **Command Battle Tank (190pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers ***Tank Commander Leman Russ Commander Tank Orders (Tank Orders: Full Throttle!, Tank Orders: Gunners, Kill on Sight!, Tank Orders: Strike and Shroud!) **Vanquisher (165pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p47) Camo Netting (15pts), Lascannon (10pts), Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers, Turret-mounted Vanquisher Battle Cannon Troops (453pts) *Infantry Platoon (233pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p36) **Heavy Weapons Squad (75pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***3x Heavy Bolter Team (30pts) 6x Flak Armour T, 6x Frag Grenades T, 3x Heavy Bolter, 3x Lasgun **Infantry Squad (76pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***Commissar (25pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p33) Stubborn, Summary Execution Bolter, Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (51pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Platoon Command Squad (31pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***4x Guardsman w/ Lasgun 4x Flak Armour, 4x Frag Grenades, 4x Lasgun ***Platoon Commander (1pts) Voice of Command Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!) *Infantry Platoon (220pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p36) **Heavy Weapons Squad (60pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***3x Mortar Team (15pts) 6x Flak Armour T, 6x Frag Grenades T, 3x Lasgun, 3x Missile Launcher **Infantry Squad (76pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***Commissar (25pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p33) Stubborn, Summary Execution Bolter, Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (51pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Platoon Command Squad (33pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***3x Guardsman w/ Lasgun 3x Flak Armour, 3x Frag Grenades, 3x Lasgun ***Guardsman w/ Sniper Rifle (2pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Sniper Rifle ***Platoon Commander (1pts) Voice of Command Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!) Heavy Support (835pts) *Basilisk Battery (250pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p50) **Basilisk (125pts) Earthshaker Cannon, Heavy Bolter, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Basilisk (125pts) Earthshaker Cannon, Heavy Bolter, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers *Leman Russ Squadron (585pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) **Battle Tank (190pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Battle Tank (190pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Executioner (205pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p47) 2x Plasma Cannons (30pts), Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers, Turret-mounted Executioner Plasma Cannon